Si te felicem facit
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Si te hace feliz, lo sabrás. Si te hace feliz, bésala y ya. Si te hace feliz, solo ámala. [GrayWeek]
1. Colores

**Notas de autor:** ¡TRES DÍAS DE LA GRAY WEEK Y YO ME COMÍ LOS MOCOS! *SE AZOTA CON GRUVI GRUVI* OH, SE SIENTE BIEN 7U7)r Drabbles/Viñetas porque se me hacen solos. Rompiendo el hiatus, porque mi bebé se lo merece. XD Se supone que empezó el 22 de julio y termina el 28. Pero YOLO. XD  
No escuchen Bésala de la Sirenita cuando escriben. xD _Chalalalalala que pasó, él no se atrevió y no la besará. Chalalalalala, qué horror, qué lástima me da, ya que la perderá ~~_  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo I: Colores**

* * *

―Mira, Gray ―Erza tomó aire y encaró al mago de hielo. No sabía por qué, al parecer se había robado la magia de titán del maestro y su figura se hacía cada vez más grande e intimidante ―vas a dejar que Juvia esté a tu lado este día, para que sienta mejor. ¿Lo entiendes?

Rechistó y desvió la mirada a otro lado, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. ―Bien, pero yo no voy a ir con ella. Si ella se acerca, está bien… sino, también está bien ―respondió. Solo pretendía mostrar indiferencia, pero había sonado como un desalmado y se sintió mal por eso.

La pelirroja achicó los ojos y temió lo peor: que le diera la última paliza de su vida por bravucón. La verdad, se lo merecía. Pero, al pasar los segundos ―que parecieron minutos―, se dio cuenta que su vida no corría peligro. Erza estaba frente a él, no había cambiado de pose, y más que mirarlo con furia lo miraba con: «eso ni tú te la crees».

Alzó los hombros y despeinó su cabello. Desganado dio un paso y pasó por un lado de su amiga, pensando en que eso mismo sentían las personas a los cuales no les decía absolutamente nada. Si esperar un regaño de Erza, era escalofriante. Recibir un suspiro de resignación de su parte, era peor.

―Cuento contigo ―dijo una vez que se alejó, pero el moreno había escuchado con claridad ―contamos contigo.

―Sí, sí. Cómo sea.

¿Y ahora qué seguía?

Se suponía que debía ser un fin de semana feliz. Unos cuantos magos del gremio se habían escapado a la playa y habían rentado una casa en la orilla del mar. Y según los planes: tomarían el sol, jugarían voleibol, nadarían, construirían castillos de arena, beberían alcohol, jugarían cartas o simplemente se dedicarían a disfrutar de los rayos del sol, mientras se dedicaban a descansar. No obstante, el clima no se había prestado y llegaron en uno de esos días donde las nubes grises tapaban al astro rey.

Había personas a las que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como a él. Era un mago de hielo y estaba acostumbrado a estar en los climas fríos y en la nieve. Pero era consciente de que no podía exigirle eso a sus amigos, era más divertido ―para el mundo― derretirse bajo el sol que tiritar del frío. La mayoría prefería la arena que congelarse en la nieve. Y lo importante para él, era pasarla bien con sus amigos, y la playa podía ser divertida unas cuantas horas, no para siempre.

Cuando llegaron, de inmediato notaron lo nublado del día y la poca actividad que había en la costa y en verdad, lo juraba por su vida, que él hasta feliz se había sentido de que no hiciera tanto calor. Era simple: la playa seguía siendo la playa, con sol o sin sol. Con amenaza de lluvia o sin ella. Pero, por desgracia, no todos eran de pensamiento simple como él. Había personas que se complicaban, unos más que otros, pero no dejaba de ser problema.

Más cuando alguien se culpaba de la lluvia. Y peor aún, cuando esa persona se responsabilizaba totalmente de haber arruinado el fin de semana de todos. La susodicha no le hacía caso a nadie cuando le decían, para consolarla, que se la pasarían bien, que lo importante era que estaban juntos y que encerrados en casa podían beber y hacer juegos.

Él se había quedado callado, solamente se había limitado a decirle a Juvia que no era su culpa el mal clima. Pero ni sus palabras surtieron efecto para animarla.

Habían pasado las horas ―unas dos―, de ese incidente. La maga de agua se había encerrado en una habitación y las chicas la siguieron, y lo último que sabía era que Erza le había pedido consolarla.

Como si él fuera bueno en eso.

Como si él tuviera poder sobre el clima, solo era un mago de hielo.

Pero aún con su poca habilidad, sabía por qué se lo pedían a él.

Cansado, salió de la casa y se sentó sobre los escalones del patio. Su mirada se clavó en el cielo, apreciando que las nubes grises se estaban dispersando y que la lluvia menguaba ―era cuestión de minutos para que desapareciera totalmente―.

No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero le agradaba el clima después de la lluvia. Se sentía fresco, era ganancia no sentir calor, pero el aire y lo helado de las gotas, que el aire empujaba hacia su cuerpo, le recordaban su infancia. Y los rayos de sol que atravesaban una gota de agua, podían reflejar un espectro hermoso de colores, que le decían que la vida no era tan mala pese a lo frío de la soledad.

Apoyó sus brazos atrás de su espalda y se inclinó, expectante del arcoíris que no tardaría en formarse. Y de no haber hecho ese movimiento, no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Juvia, parada a lado de él y vacilante de acercarse o no. La vio con los ojos rojizos y quiso decirle que no era su culpa que lloviera y que si lo fuera, él solo estaría agradecido por hacerlo recordar aquellos pequeños placeres de la vida que resultaban ser fáciles de asociar con su niñez o con la felicidad, que a veces podía ser fácil de conseguir.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para invitarla a unirse ―Erza lo mataría sino cumplía con su petición―. Juvia, con timidez, se acercó y se puso a un lado, primero estaba abrazando sus rodillas, tensa por sus equivocadas culpas.

―Pues éste es tu día, más o menos ―dijo de repente. Consciente de que lo decía porque le brotaba del alma y no por ninguna obligación.

Juvia se quedó quieta, parecía no respirar y se apresuró en hablar. Se castigó mentalmente por ser tan imbécil con las palabras. ―Sólo que con nubes ―ella lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y amenazantes de estallar en llanto en cualquier momento, tal y como si fueran nubarrones cargados de agua ―nubes suaves y apacibles, que resultan más bonito que si hubiera sol.

―Gray-sama…

Él sintió sus mejillas arder tras decir eso, no se arrepentía, pero le daba vergüenza recordar sus palabras. Evitó verla y fijó su vista en el cielo, viendo como un arco multicolor aparecía en este.

Alzó su barbilla para señalar su dirección y Juvia siguió su orden, en completo silencio. Desconocía si sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, o si sus ojos mostraban confusión, solo sabía que se había relajado porque se había inclinado y apoyado sus manos atrás de su espalda, tal como él.

Sentía su despreocupación y quería contagiarla para que apreciara como él, lo _que le hacía feliz._

Como aquellos colores reflejados en el cielo, o como el silencio que les envolvía, o la naturalidad con la que sus dedos se entrelazaban.

* * *

D: ¿Qué mierda? ¡Era drabble! ¡Pero estoy enferma de amors! Y mi gruvigruvi me pedía a gritos escribir xDD Y amé el final y nunca me gusta lo que escribo y SDLSDFSDF: **This part of my life... this Little part is called happiness! xD :DDDDD**

 _Si te felicem facit_ es, según yo, si te hace feliz. En latín. Si no significa eso, entonces dime tú lo que será. xDDDDD

La frase de Gray es un fragmento de cumbres borrascosas, ayer estaba buscando frases para una apuesta y recordé esa Mea culpa por querer forzar a mi headcanon. xD Quise mostrar la gratitud de Gray hacia Juvia. :x

 _"_ _Pues éste es tu día, más o menos, sólo que con nubes, pero tan suaves y apacibles que resulta más bonito que si hubiera sol."_ ―Cumbres borrascosas.

Gracias por leer. Si me leen.

Gracias por comentar. Si comentan. xD

Si te hace feliz, ¿deja review? XDDDDDDD


	2. Collar

**Notas de autor:** YOLO. Modo: gruviafan. Anyway~  
No escuchen Bésala de la Sirenita cuando escriben. xD _Chalalalalala que pasó, él no se atrevió y no la besará. Chalalalalala, qué horror, qué lástima me da, ya que la perderá ~~_  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo II: Collar**

* * *

Descansaba bajo una sombrilla; recostado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, con la camisa desabotonada para refrescarse un poco. Trataba de no pensar en el calor, ni en los incandescentes rayos solares, para no torturarse con un ambiente tan _anti él._

A momentos, lograba olvidarse de todo y podía, por escasos segundos, escuchar solamente el sonido de las olas del mar golpeando con la arena. Eso, sin duda le quitaba lo malo a cualquier queja que podía surgir por el clima, que no le gustaba nada, que no le iba a gustar y que solo se unía porque no podía contra él.

Sus amigos jugueteaban en la playa, otros nadaban y a comparación de ellos, se autonombraba el más aburrido de todo el gremio: ¿Quién más iba a la playa y se escondía en la sombra? Solo él, pero lo mismo sería si todos fueran a un lugar helado, lo más seguro es que no quisieran separarse del fuego y de las bebidas calientes, mientras él haría muchas actividades diferentes en la nieve.

Y bueno, el viaje de relajación de Fairy Tail a la playa, no estaba siendo malo ―aunque si tuviese que elegir un día, elegiría el anterior, con lo nublado, la lluvia y el poco frío que se desprendía. A ese, con sol y calor―. Al recordar eso, movió uno de sus brazos para trasladarlo hasta su pecho, encontrándose con el _dije_ de su _collar._

Era una manía, jugar con él mientras hacía nada. Le daba vueltas sobre la cadena y repasaba por su mente el momento en que se lo habían regalado. Un regalo de sus padres ya fallecidos, lo que le daba valor sentimental. Tan apegado era a su collar, que no se lo quitaba nunca, no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara o si quiera lo viera de cerca. Que si lo permitía, sentía que estaban llegando al interior de sus emociones o sentimientos.

Su collar era de plata. Fría plata, como él. Que bien podía ser el metal más blando de todos y, precisamente por eso, no dejaba que nadie lo tocara ―a su collar literalmente y a él, metafóricamente―. Porque de lo contrario, estaría permitiendo algo que por años ha intentado evitar: que lo volvieran a lastimar. El frío y tratar de ser intocable, lo cuidaban de volver a revivir esos dolores y traumas del pasado. Lo ayudaban a evadir la incesante incertidumbre de sus posibles, y amenazantes, pérdidas. Lo auxiliaba a mantener congeladas las heridas y evitaba que se abrieran unas nuevas.

―¿Piensas holgazanear todo el día?

―Hace calor ―respondió. Ni se inmutó en levantarse o siquiera en abrir los ojos. Era estimulante seguir en el punto exacto en que no hacía tanto calor.

―Te necesitamos en el equipo, nos falta uno.

―¡Deja de ser una princesa de hielo y ven a jugar! ―Natsu gritaba desde lejos. Gray arqueó una ceja y apostaba a que le salían flamas de la boca ―¿Tienes miedo de perder contra mi equipo?

Justo al ego del competidor compulsivo que era. Se sentó y primero vio a Erza, quien fue la primera en "invitarlo" a jugar. La pelirroja lo vio con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, desde ayer no le había hablado, cosa extraña.

―¿Qué? ―frunció el entrecejo.

―Nada ―tarareó feliz ―solo… ―mordió su labio inferior, titubeando en hablar o no ―nada, olvídalo. ¿Vas a jugar?

 _«Demasiado amable y paciente»._ Pensó. Se miraba extraña, como si hubiera visto a alguien que la hacía muy feliz y eso era prácticamente imposible en esos momentos, Erza tenía otra cosa en sus ojos, era como una madre orgullosa de sus hijos.

―¡GRAY! ―Natsu se había acercado a él ―¡Responde cuando te hablo, imbécil! ―lo sujetó fuerte por el cuello de la camisa para levantarlo de un solo jalón.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres perder? ―una vena saltó de su frente y llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas del dragon slayer. Desafiante y con mucha molestia por la interrupción.

―¡Claro que no, hielitos! ―replicó. Juntó su frente a la de él y trató de levantarlo.

Fue un movimiento bruco, él estaba inclinado hacia abajo a la par de que Gray era levantado con fuerza, irguiendo un poco su postura. Y solo el crujido de _'_ _algo',_ hizo que lo soltara.

―Eres tan frágil que ya te rompí ―Natsu se alejó de él ―débil como tu hielo.

Gray lo ignoró y rápidamente comenzó a revisar su collar. Eso era lo que había tronado cuando Natsu lo jaló, solo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, suspiró con alivio… estuvo cerca y no le perdonaría.

Gruñendo se levantó y empujó a su compañero. ―Ya verás maldito cabeza de flama ―de lo más tranquilo, aparentemente, pasó por un lado de él y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

―Ya estamos completos ―Erza tomó a Natsu de la bufanda y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban la red de voleibol, logrando evitar una pelea antes del juego. El de cabellos rosas protestó por un nanosegundo, porque el temor fue mayor.

―Juvia ―nombró y la maga de agua se sonrojó en cuanto lo vio, no esperaba que la buscara ―¿Vas a jugar? ―ella negó ―¡Perfecto!

Al oírlo decir eso, bajó su mirada. Gray apretó los dientes. ¿Qué estaba destinado a siempre arruinar todo? ―Tengo un trabajo para ti ―sabía que al decir eso, Juvia se alegraría un poco. Ella siempre quería serle de ayuda.

―¿Un trabajo para Juvia? ―se levantó y entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho. Se alzó de puntitas y se inclinó hacia él ―¿Qué es Gray-sama? ―su voz sonó alegre y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo abrigador.

Pronto se sintió culpable. Agitó su cabeza y se sacó el collar para extenderlo hacia ella. ―Cuídalo mientras juego ―habló tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, pero para Juvia eso era la misión de su vida.

La maga de agua juntó sus manos y las estiró hacia él, para que dejara caer el collar entre sus palmas. _Sonriente y soñadora._

―¡Juvia cuidará con su vida el collar de Gray-sama!

Se sintió un poco nervioso y se preguntó si había hecho bien en hacer eso. No quería que le pasara algo a su collar, por lo que había pensado que era bueno dárselo a guardar a alguien y Juvia era muy confiable para él.

―No es para tanto ―dijo. Fue inevitable no sonrojarse, por más que quisiera restarle importancia.

Se alejó de Juvia y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás esperándolo, no muy lejos de donde la maga de agua estaba…

―Gray, ¡Ponte algo de ropa! ―exclamó la maga celestial al ritmo de que se volteaba y se cubría los ojos.

Maldijo mientras confirmaba que no tenía ropa y comenzaba a buscar el lugar donde había caído.

―Creí que nadie podía tocar tu collar ―Erza le pasó el short que llevaba puesto.

Se sonrojó porque esa era una verdad: nadie podía. Era un crimen y se moriría congelado de intentar tocarlo. Pero esta vez era diferente; su collar era tan especial que si le pasaba algo, iba a lamentarlo y además, era una excepción, se lo estaban cuidando… y precisamente, Juvia era la responsable.

―Si te hace feliz.

Pero antes de seguirla se quedó reflexionando. No comprendió a qué se refería, si era a que su collar estuviera bien cuidado, que Juvia lo cuidara o jugar.

―Confiar en ella.

No respondió. Estaba algo aturdido; si a Juvia _le hacía feliz,_ cuidar su collar. No había nada de malo. Pero, ¿Él cómo se sentía ante eso? ¿Feliz de que ella lo estuviera?, O como ayer, cuando juntos vieron formarse un arcoíris en el cielo. Lo cual, solo fue compartir un preciado momento y ahora, un objeto. Y, tal vez... Erza tenía razón, a él l _e hacía feliz_ también, de lo contrario no la hubiera buscado. La maga de agua, ya formaba parte de todo aquello que englobaba su felicidad.

* * *

:x

Voy a incluir frases así toda la semana(?)

En el primer capítulo, "Compartieron un pequeño placer de la vida" y en este "Confianza" so, si te hace feliz, ámala. xDDDDDD ¿Ya todo calza? Está aburrido, no se me ocurrió nada especial, pero aquí lo tenemos. Mi momento de brillantes terminó, y este capítulo no estuvo tan épico. XDDDD

Gracias por comentar: Dora&light. Ustedes siempre y corazones para ustedes.

Gracias, igualmente, por los follows y favs.


	3. Baile

**Notas de autor:** ¿Baile? Jums. TOP entre las escenas de amor. NO escriban escuchando: _¿_ _Cómo sabrá que la amas?, ¿Cómo le muestras cariño? No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho. Haz que se entere o ella puede así decir~_ _¿cómo saber si me ama?, ¿Qué ahora soy de él? ~  
_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo III: Baile**

* * *

Los bailes como la playa; si no podía contra ellos, se les unía.

No era un experto bailarín, pero no lo hacía tan mal. No era como si se muriera por estrenar la pista de baile o ser el alma de la fiesta y tampoco era como si lo odiara a tal grado de rehusarse, siempre, a bailar. Era, más bien, como un punto intermedio y si la ocasión se prestaba, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Y, ahora en la última noche que permanecerán en la playa, habían organizado una fogata durante la noche, había cerveza y música, por lo que los que bailaban eran los más ebrios. Eso, hasta el momento en que el género musical cambió por un ritmo más lento y como siempre pasaba: cuando la música era alegre y para bailarse suelta, casi todo el mundo se metía a la pista del baile, pero cuando cambiaba por una canción más romántica y para bailarse en pareja, la gran mayoría se retiraba.

Solo quedaban parejas ―claro, si a los valientes borrachos se les podía llamar así―, o unos cuantos obligados o casos en los que en verdad se bailaba por gusto.

―¡Concurso de baile en parejas! ―Cana alzó un brazo mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba una botella de cerveza.

Gray frunció el entrecejo, no tenía muchas ganas de bailar; se dedicaría a ver y reír de los que estaban bailando voluntariamente a fuerzas.

La música pausó, haciendo que varios prestaran atención. ―Los ganadores, serán los reyes del baile.

Era un baile improvisado, pero una competencia era una competencia. Y había casos, como el de Happy, quien invitaba por gusto a Charle.

―¡Estoy encendido, entonces! ―arqueó una ceja mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu.

El dragon salyer sonreía y salían pequeñas flamas de su boca, con los brazos en la cintura. _«Trama algo»_ catalogó a Natsu como alguien predecible ya que esa pose siempre la ponía cuando tenía un "as" bajo la manga.

―¡Oye Luce! ―vio como había tomado a la rubia y la había arrastrado a la improvisada pista de baile, sin prestarle atención a las palabras que la maga celestial le decía.

Era Natsu y siempre hacía lo que quería.

―Entonces, si el cabeza de flama participa. Yo también. Gee-hee ―observó que Gajeel se adelantó y se acercó a Levy para hacer lo mismo que Natsu.

Puso los ojos en blanco, claramente fastidiado por el ambiente tan ridículo en el que la velada había caído.

―¡Es de hombres competir!

 _«Otro más»,_ bufó y en algún momento, la música volvió por lo que los "bailarines" competidores comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo bastante lento, siguiendo la suave melodía que resonaba. Sorprendido del hecho de no haber tenido una invitación a bailar o mínimo un comentario soñador acerca de una pieza de baile entre los dos, Gray, prefirió retirarse y seguirlos desde un rincón lejano, claro no sin antes llevarse una o dos botellas de cerveza, reconociendo que sería una noche _bastante larga._

Estaba ya bastante apartado de todos, apostaba que nadie lo vería desde donde estaba. Se refrescó dándole un sorbo a su bebida, al tiempo en que veía como más miembros del gremio se habían sumado al baile. Sonrió feliz de ver como todos se divertían, era justo que después de tanta tensión.

Sin querer, sus ojos vagaron en busca de una personita que había estado ausente _«Juvia»,_ sintió una punzada en el pecho, pensando en que si no la había visto o escuchado, era porque estaba triste ―que a veces, las mujeres buscaban el más minúsculo detalle para deprimirse y más ella. La maga de agua tendía a exagera todo.

Si ya se había culpado por el mal clima, sin duda encontraría más razones para sentirse mal. No era su obligación, ni nada por el estilo, contentarla, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando logró detectarla se dio cuenta que Juvia estaba completamente tranquila, sentada cerca de la fogata, viendo a los concursantes del baile y sonriendo ante las ocurrencias tanto de Gajeel como de Natsu. De ser sincero, se sintió bien, ligeramente feliz, de verla así ―que a nadie le gustaba ver a sus amigos mal―.

De pronto vio que Lucy y Levy invitaban a Juvia unirse a bailar, supuso, porque la maga de agua primeramente negó y se resistió, pero cuando ambas la tomaron del brazo y la obligaron a levantarse, no le quedó de otra que seguirles la corriente. Arqueó una ceja porque ese era un nuevo espectáculo, bebió un poco de su cerveza para aislar sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

Sabía que si se movía de ahí, terminaría siendo arrastrado a bailar. Quizás pronto lo descubrirían o más tarde se uniría, pero mientras quería ser un observador ―hasta podían darle el papel de jurado―. No le importaba quedarse más tiempo viéndola bailar, porque nunca la había visto y porque se veía bien, más desde donde estaba.

Sin duda, entraba en la pequeña lista de cosas que _le hacían feliz;_ ver su alegría mientras se desenvolvía tímidamente en ese _baile._

* * *

:x

Este es el prompt que menos me gusta. Pero bueno, dije que escribiría algo y terminé haciendo otra cosa, totalmente distinta. Me dividí entre la delgada línea de mi deseo sensual y el IC. Que yo quería hacerlos bailar pero no pude porque no era el momento, tal vez en un futuro.

Y que conste que mi canción de este capítulo fue: _Cómo sabrá que la amas… cómo verá tu amor… por abrazarte más cerca a un baile te invitó, o compuso para ti una canción oh~ ooh~ oooh~ el hallará la manera, sus detalles hablarán y tú sabrás que es tu amor~_

Gracias Dora por comentar. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.


	4. Tatuaje

**Notas de autor:** ¿En serio tatuaje? ¿Creen que se me va a ocurrir algo rated K+ para mis bebés? ¡JAMÁS! Es marca de gremio, sí… pero es un tatuaje y yo lo tomé así. So. Tatuaje y limas para todos xD Quiero destacar que hice trampa :x el prompt no es tan explícito y robado de la fantasía de mi amigo *** xDDD NO escriban mientras escuchan California Gurls de Katy Perry: _I know a place_ _w_ _here the grass is really greener_ _. W_ _arm, wet and wild_ _, th_ _ere must be something in the water_ _  
_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Recomendación:** lean como KHÉ!? En vez de ¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo IV: Tatuaje**

* * *

 _«¿¡Qué!?»_

¿Qué hacía sentada sobre su regazo?

Primero se había acercado a él con un paso lento, pausado y sugerente. Él se había quedado congelado, boquiabierto y sin capacidad de reacción. Y que conste que fue por la sorpresa y no porque se deleitara e hipnotizara con el sensual vaivén de sus caderas.

Cuando caviló lo que tenía qué hacer, ya era demasiado tarde porque las manos de Juvia fueron hacia sus hombros para impedir que se levantara, prácticamente lo acomodó en su asiento para ella sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Durante cortos segundos fue hipnótico y embriagador. Demasiado bueno para ser real. Luego fue pena y vergüenza y por último, fue como si las hormigas caminaran por su cuerpo: quería quitársela de encima. Eso no estaba bien y aunque luciera cómoda, él no lo estaba ―se decía―, y trataba de demostrarlo, pero a ella no le importaba. No dejaba de pegarse a su cuerpo

Su rostro ardía y era incapaz de moverse y hablar cuando sus suaves manos lo acariciaban.

 _«¿¡Qué!?»_

¿Qué hacía ronroneando su nombre cerca de su oído?

― _Gray-sama_ ―su cálido aliento chocaba contra la piel de su cuello.

Él entreabrió los labios para rechistar pero se quedó mudo ante la voz de Juvia, la cual sonaba como un gemido bien entonado. El tono era sexy. _«Jodidamente sexy»._ E iba combinado con el ritmo con el que movía sus caderas para acomodarse.

De lo único que estaba seguro era que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, a vibrar y de que perdía todos los sentidos.

Ni supo cuando llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Juvia para conducirla hacia su cuerpo.

 _«¿¡Qué!?»_

¿Qué hacía delineando con su dedo índice el contorno de la marca del gremio en su pecho desnudo?

Juvia veía hacia su expuesto torso y comenzaba a acariciarlo. Él respondió al contacto y perdió los estribos al llevar sus grandes manos hacia su cintura para conducirla hacia su cuerpo, por lo que ella apretó con fuerza su pecho.

―Juvia puede hacer lo que Gray-sama quiera… ―lamió sus labios y sonreía gustativa, expectante de la respuesta, no verbal, que tendría.

Se había olvidado de todos los factores externos y solo se concentraba en el deseo que hervía y palpitaba ferviente en su interior. Le importaba tenerla cerca, sentirla, perderse en su aroma y marcar su piel tras palpar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Cuando Juvia besó su cuello, un ronco suspiro que nulificaba toda resistencia a seguir.

 _«¿¡Qué!?»_

Juvia estaba instalada en su cuello, él la retenía con una mano en su cintura… hundido en una nueva sensación, errada, pero no podía renunciar a ese placer… ¿Por qué no la alejaba?, ¿Por qué empezaba a dejarse llevar por la corriente?, ¿Por qué su mano viajaba hasta su muslo para acariciar la piel que quedaba descubierta por la abertura de su falda?

¡Mala mano, mala!, ¡Mal Gray, muy mal!

Con sobresalto abrió los ojos.

―¿Pasó algo Gray-sama?

Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz de Juvia cerca de él. Unas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente. Sentía una vergüenza inmensa y no estaba preparado para verla después de lo que estaban por hacer.

¿¡Hacer!? Miró a sus manos… estaban quietas, a salvo y muy lejos de Juvia. Y ella no estaba encima de él, ¿Qué mierda había pasado en un nano segundo?

―¿Gray-sama? ―su voz sonaba preocupada.

Tomó varias veces aire, detallando el lugar donde estaban: su entorno no era nada a lo que… ¿soñó?, ¿todo fue un sueño?, ¿tuvo un sueño indecente con Juvia?

Se volteó hacia ella, sus mejillas ardieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Bien le dijeron que tendría problemas con las mujeres y el agua.

―¿Gray-sama ha tenido una mal sueño?

No, no fue un mal sueño, pero bastante pecaminoso sí fue.

Siguió sin contestarle, lo último que recordaba era subir al tren con todos los del gremio para volver a Magnolia luego de su escapadita a la playa. Y de ahí, nada estaba claro… no sabía en qué momento se quedó dormido.

―Juvia lo escuchó quejarse y…

Palideció. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo qué? La maga de agua seguía esperando una respuesta de su parte, estaba atenta a toda reacción y cuando vio que su rostro se enrojecía furiosamente, pensó en que quizás tenía fiebre.

―Gray-sama ―se puso de lado y levantó su mano para comprobar su temperatura corporal, pero Gray se echó para atrás para evitar el contacto.

―Estoy bien ―alzó sus manos y la risa nerviosa le quitaban seguridad a sus palabras ―fue una pesadilla ―mintió ―solo eso, no te preocupes.

Achicó los ojos, sabía que no estaba convencida de lo que le decía, pero no insistió más para su fortuna.

Hubo bastante silencio entre los dos, Gray aprovechó que iba del lado de la ventana al fijar su vista en el paisaje, para evitar verla. Despeinaba sus cabellos de vez en cuando, aportando un aire distraído. Ella estaba volteada hacia su lado, presionando sin decir nada.

Cuando se dio por vencida ―en hacerlo hablar―, se movió para acomodarse y quedar de frente, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de los asientos del tren, resoplando sonoramente, por frustración y para hacer notar su inconformidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó el perfil de su rostro. Sonrió internamente cuando vio que estaba refunfuñando, en secreto, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin querer, su mirada fue bajando hasta encontrar el _tatuaje_ de la marca del gremio en la parte externa de su muslo.

Era un buen lugar _..._ Un sabio y atractivo lugar.

Una socarrona sonrisa se formó en sus labios y tan pronto se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía todo, se sonrojó y desvió, de nuevo, la mirada hacia el paisaje ―aunque la vista no se asemejara a la del otro lado―.

¿En qué estaba pensando? _«En un lugar que le hacía feliz»._ En definitiva, necesitaba congelarse para dejar de pensar en ese tatuaje que había tocado en sus deseos disfrazados de sueños.

* * *

DDD: KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KHEEEEEEEEEEEEE ES ESTO

LO ODIO, LO AMO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY COMO ODIO AMARLO XDDDD

Me reí un montón escribiendo, tanto que tuve que borrar el XD en muchas ocasiones YOHOHOH.

―Agradezco los reviews. **Dora:** Gray es un stalker feliz 7u7, **Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyym** , Elvis xDDDDDDD JAJAJAJA si quieres bailar, ven conmigo que yo te lo enseñaré, este ritmo se baila así. Ahora me imagino a Gray bailando el torero (?) _"La verdad, pensé que esto iba para otro lado, pero me encantó la sorpresa"_ Supongo que es un logro desbloqueado porque NUNCA te sorprendes. La verdad, ni yo sabía que terminaría así xDD, buscaré el detalle. No recuerdo si lo edité antes XD, **Sabastu:** aquí no hay gente pilla D: todos son tímidos y reservados! XDD déjalo, Gray es stalker y tiene pensamientos pecaminosos (?) xD _"Espero no hagas como ciertas personas que terminan las 'weeks' unas 'weeks' o 'months' después. (?) 7x7)r. *silba para disimular*"_ DDDDDDDDDD: ¡Yo quería seguir tu ejemplo! #LasFechasNoTeFrenanPorqueEresUnaRebelde.

―Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidas.


	5. Chico malo

**Notas de autor:** Este día es mi favorito. Por el chico malo que se enamora de la chica buena y sensible es *CORAZONES* Pero no es nada de eso, lo siento. xDDD Por favor, escuchen BAD de Michael Jackson cuando escriben XD _Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_ _. Y_ _ou know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_ _._ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_ _a_ _nd the whole world has to_ _a_ _nswer right now_ _, j_ _ust to tell you once again_ _w_ _ho's bad_  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo V: Chico malo**

* * *

El agua helada de la regadera recorrió su cuerpo, necesitaba enfriarse y además quería que todo pensamiento que lo hacía sentirse "sucio" se fuera por la coladera.

En sus acciones siempre había cierto grado de cinismo, en primera porque por más amable que fuera y por más sacrificios que pudiera hacer por sus amigos, todo el tiempo lo haría con una apariencia indiferente de _chico malo._

Porque Gray Fullbuster jamás reconocería abiertamente estar preocupado por alguien. Lo haría, sí ―preocuparse―. Pero no lo admitiría con la verdad. Disfrazaría su actitud con un aire distante, quitándole importancia a la acción y haciéndola mundana. La gente podía esperar más comentarios como: " _Ya qué", "ya que lo dices", "lo haría por todos_ " y más. A un _"_ _por ti lo hará mil veces más"._

El caso es que él tenía una frase para desmeritar su amabilidad, ya que tenía que mantener la imagen de chico rudo. Juzgaba que esa conducta lo mantenía distante. No era pretender ser un patán con el mundo, ni un roquero. Era simplemente ser inalcanzable y sin debilidades.

No obstante una cosa era hacerse el malo y otra en verdad sentirse como el malo, ya que desde esa _"_ _pesadilla"_ y de su _"_ _mano mala"_ no podía evitar seguir pensando en ello. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan arrepentido o avergonzado de algo, eso que ni siquiera lo había concretado.

Un chico malo no se sentiría para nada arrepentido de un sueño de esa categoría, al contrario, buscaría hacerlo realidad. Pero un chico, como él, si se sentiría como malo al pretender robarle la inocencia a una chica como Juvia.

No tenía cara para verla, la evitaba cada vez que estaba cerca. Incluso, sus duchas existenciales, y los cigarrillos eran más frecuentes en los últimos días, porque no dejaba de pensar en su sueño: si escuchaba la voz de Juvia, se evocaba su imagen mental. Si la veía, podía proyectarse en la culminación de su sueño. Porque ¡genial! Ahora tenía mil y un más ideas de cómo proseguir.

Un pensamiento era el imán de otros. De una sola imagen, se derivaban mil mal. Una sola caricia podía explotar en diez mil más, y bien diferentes. Y todo eso era malo, más que eso. ¡Estaba súper mal! ¡Él era un sucio!

¡Pobre Juvia ni se imaginaba lo que pasaba en su mente! ¡Pobre Juvia, moriría de enterarse! Y ¡Pobre Gray! ¿Con que cara la enfrentaba? Esa sensación era como saludar a alguien que ya se había comido hasta con pan y aunque solo era en su imaginación, no podía evitar avergonzarse.

Era incómodo. Nunca le había pasada tanta revolución hormonal. Que tanta actividad era completamente anormal y rara. Ya ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar o cómo actuar, de plano eso no lo hacía para nada feliz…

* * *

xD capítulo corto y céntrico. ¡Es un sucio! DDDD:

―Énfasis en "Por ti lo haría mil veces" frase sacada de Cometas en el cielo de Khaleb Hosseini.

―Gracias por los comentarios: **Nym:** Sí, eres el review más rápido del oeste. No soy pilla, lo que pasa es que me apilluello (?) *como el Burro de Shrek: no soy burro, lo que pasa es que me aburro. Me alegra mucho, ya te había dicho, que la mano mala te haya hecho reír xDDDD. **Dora:** me atrasé, sowy. Pero ya, ahora termino este fic. **Lymar:** Gray pronto se quitará las ganas UUUUUU_UUUUUUU.

―Me voy, sigo escribiendo. Hoy termino esto. xD


	6. Tarde en la noche

**Notas de autor:** JUAT? Again? SÍSÍSÍSÍ. NO MÁS ATRASOS. SOY RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE HAGO. Este fic se inspiró en Bésala de la Sirenita xD _Chalalalá~ ¿Qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no la besará.  
_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo VI: Tarde en la noche**

* * *

Gray sabía que no podía ser un tonto cobarde y menos esconderse para siempre. Era por eso que lleno de valor ―le costó casi medio el día―, entró al gremio para pasarse no más, demostrarse que lo tenía todo bajo control. Los planes era que bebería algo, platicaría de lo que fuera con quien fuera y ya. Poco a poco se integraría a la rutina de la normalidad y sus hormonas se apaciguarían.

Si quería controlarlo tenía que domarlo ―nada de que si no podía con ellas, se les unía―. Si pretendía que todo volviera a ser como antes, tenía que evitar de pensar en 'eso' y la única manera era tener que convivir, como siempre.

Y como castigo o prueba a sus intenciones, la maga de agua apareció frente a sus ojos provocando que se atragantara con su propia saliva al verla. Maldijo a todos los dioses el hecho de ser tan ingratos con él. Venga que se lo merecía por pecaminoso, pero no tan pronto y tan de sorpresa.

Era una prueba cruel del destino. Era el karma que se burlaba de sus tontas e infundadas ideas y era la patada en los testículos que le decía que no iba a poder dominarlo. ¡Joder! Si justo cuando la vio, la revolución en su interior inició. Sí, simplemente era el mensaje de los dioses que le decían: _"_ _ni lo sueñes, te vas a tener que unir"._

―Gray-sama ha estado muy raro ―hizo un pequeño mohín.

Balbuceó palabras sin sentido y desvió sus ojos antes en varias ocasiones, buscando escape, evitando verla para que ninguna imagen extraña se colara en su mente. La maga de agua, expectante por su respuesta, ladeó su rostro para examinarlo.

Gray estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio, había un par de botellas servidas y regadas por la superficie. El mago de hielo abría y cerraba la boca en repetidas ocasiones, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra.

―Juvia se pregunta si pasaba algo malo, Gray-sama.

Suspiró y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Sí pasaba algo, pero por más protagonista que fuera, no había por qué implicarla. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, rechistó y se giró a otro lado al sentir que lo descubriría.

Juvia aguantó un par de segundos más parada frente a él y cuando notó que no iba a decir nada, menos a verla, soltó aire por la boca. Hubo un suave y apenas perceptible sollozo, no supo si era de decepción o frustración, el cual adornó una discreta pero dramática salida del gremio.

Cuando la maga de agua desapareció de su vida periférica, bufó fastidiado. Se sentía molesto con él mismo, acto seguido estampó la palma de su mano contra la frente, restregándose a manera de regaño su infantil conducta.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, observó que Erza estaba frente a él, atenta a todos los detalles y en menos de un segundo supo que lo desaprobaba, como una madre reprendiendo a sus hijos por sus malas notas o sus travesuras. La pelirroja estaba decepcionada y lo iba a regañar.

―Ibas tan bien, pero lo estás arruinando ―había impaciencia en su tono de voz, no obstante para su sorpresa, Erza no estaba con ganas de golpearlo. Sino que estaba dispuesta a sermonearlo.

―¿De qué hablas? ―acalló sus nervios e hizo su mejor intento por aparentar indiferencia.

Resopló. ―La vas a perder ―una madre controlaba sus estribos, pero no para siempre.

―No sé de qué hablas.

―De que se te hace tarde ―sonrió. En apariencia estaba tranquila, pero por dentro su furia se estaba acumulando.

―¿Tarde para qué?

Era la primera pregunta sincera ―la única en la que no sabía bien a qué se refería―, y para Erza fue la última. Gray había conseguido acabar con su poca paciencia y tolerancia, por lo que le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

―¡Para ser feliz! ―exclamó ―la felicidad puede ser efímera y para que lo entiendas, tú y yo vamos a salir a una misión ―la pelirroja se acercó a él y lo arrastró a las afueras del gremio, sin dejarlo responder y menos prepararse para el nuevo trabajo.

 ** _#_**

Durante la misión ―la cual existió pero fue más otra cosa que misión―, le costó una buena, épica, paliza entender las enseñanzas de _mamá_ Erza. Sin duda, la furia se disfrazaba de mujer y era implacable.

La verdad, estuvo un buen tiempo sin escuchar o querer prestar atención a lo tanto que le gritaba, pero al final lo entendió todo. Por primera vez, desde su regreso a Magnolia, podía reír porque de plano eso fue lo único que necesitaba.

Una vez reportado el resultado de la misión salió del gremio, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, se encontraba adolorido pero feliz. Y no era masoquismo, era dosis de realidad; Erza hizo lo que ni tantos baños con agua fría, el humo y los cigarros sumados logaron. Y esto fue darle la conclusión de que no debía pensar más y que solo se dejara llevar.

Y si antes fue castigo, ahora era un premio verla. Encontrársela en medio de la calle, en la noche y al regreso de su misión, era una conspiración del universo, demasiado perfecto para ser karma, demasiado genial para pertenecer a las leyes de atracción, que si pensaba en ella, Juvia aparecía.

Pero en esa noche no se sentía así, Juvia simplemente era el imán que lo estaba atrayendo.

Fue esbozando una sonrisa, le veía feliz de volverlo a ver. ―¡Bienvenido Gray-sama! ―el aludido alternó su mirada desde sus ojos hacia sus labios.

No supo por qué, pero el chiste es que había descendido y se había estacionado en ese lugar. Estaba frente a él, atrayéndolo por completo. Gray volvió a pensar en toda la educación "romántica" que Erza se había encargado de repartirle: _«No puedes garantizar que todo será sufrimiento», «déjate llevar, no sabrás si te hace feliz hasta que lo intentes.»_ Y por otro lado, estaba su maldita testosterona, _«Bésala»._

Se le hacía _tarde esa noche_ para actuar. ―¿Le gustaría acompañar a Ju… ―no alcanzó a terminar porque Gray había optado por tomar el consejo que le dieron y el que le dictaba su corazón desde hacía tiempo, tanto que tuvo que recurrir a su ruin artimaña de hacerlo soñar algo subido de tono... se dejó llevar y la besó.

* * *

XDDDDDDD

―Es un asquito. Pero es lo que salió. Más, mañana porque mañana se termina esto. xD ¡Por fin se le hizo!

―¡Por fin se le hizo! #LogroDesbloqueado

―Agradezco los reviews: **Nym,** esa malo mala y sus anónimos XDDD "No temas Gray, abraza el pecado, entiende el pecado, SE EL PECADO(?)" #AMÉN Gruvigruvi 7u7)r" Yo opino que ya se rinda y se deje llevar." ¿KOMO LO ZUPISTE? D: **Dora:** morí con tu chiste XDDDD JAJAJAJAJA Ya sabes que no es de hielo, también siente :x, **Lymar:** ya se lo quite. ¡Ya tiene el principio de lo que quiere! :x

―Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.

―Gracias por leer.


	7. Cigarro

**Notas de autor:** Con eso llegamos al fic de la Gray week vuelta gruvia week y convertido en gruvia month por mis atrasos. XD Pero más vale tarde que nunca. JA! XD En fin, ya casi termino de sacar mi chatarra gruvia para ausentarme again, que tengo otros hijos que cuidar. XD Pero volveré… Eventualmente.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Si te felicem facit**

 **Capítulo VII: Cigarro**

* * *

Se dejó llevar y la besó.

No le había dado tiempo de reacción, simplemente se plantó frente a ella y desapareció la distancia que había entre los dos.

Sus labios chocaron con los de la maga de agua, el corazón le latía rápido y cerró los ojos para buscar relajarse, pensaba en que lo había arruinado todo y eso era de lo único que podía arrepentirse, ya que estaba siendo demasiado agradable tenerla tan cerca. Entonces, él pidió internamente que no lo rechazara al mover suavemente sus labios contra los de Juvia, notando que le correspondía casi al instante ―como si pudiera leer su vacilación―.

Era una nueva sensación, que sin duda, le gustaría repetir. Con solo un suave roce, que fue ganando intensidad, había sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago. No sabía si era por los nervios o porque así se debía de sentir. Se inclinaba más por la segunda, porque estaba bien, se sentía bien. Era casi una adicción.

Al principio era suave que fue tomando ritmo, sus manos viajaron hasta su rostro para mantenerla cerca. Gray abrió su boca para capturar el labio inferior de Juvia en un beso más profundo, ella no se negó y abrió sus labios para concederle ese permiso.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y cuando fue necesario separarse para respirar, se despegó de ella de manera lenta, con los ojos abiertos y sin retirar sus manos de sus mejillas, admirando el leve rubor que había el rostro de Juvia y la forma en que sus ojos se abrían ante la incertidumbre de su separación.

Su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido y pestañaba, lo que le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Juvia esbozó la más dulces de sus sonrisas cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Para él fue una gran sorpresa que no le hablara para preguntarle o pedirle una explicación.

Sabía que estaba nervioso. Lo leía perfecto y Gray no tenía tiempo de ponerlo todo en una balanza. Le derretía el alma, quería volverlo a experimentar. Le había gustado. Y no dejar de sostener su rostro era la muestra de eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y la soltó, ensimismado. Jamás se había sentido tan vivo, y era mejor que en sus sueños. Sin duda, se equivocó al no dejarse llevar antes, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué decir o qué hacer.

Nadie lo había aconsejado y no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema. ¿Tenía que decirle que había sido un buen beso?, ¿todo lo que había sentido en él? Porque pasó del atrevimiento al miedo de ser rechazado a flotar, prácticamente, en el aire.

Pedía que ella dijera algo que pudiera ayudarlo a salir en el estanque de nervios donde estaba anclado.

―Buenas noches, Juvia ―dijo dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse. En automático se quiso golpear. ¿En serio lo había pronunciado? Jamás se había sentido tan patético en su vida.

Tan fiero que se la daba en la batalla, pero estaba reprobado en otra guerra.

Rojo y completamente avergonzado del peso de sus acciones y de sus ridículas palabras, que ni venía al caso, se sorprendió de escuchar una alegre y cantarina risa. Juvia se reía feliz y orgullosa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados a causa de su amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas estaban rosas. ―No diga nada, Gray-sama.

―¿Eh?

―Juvia lo entiende ―dio un salto para colgarse de su brazo.

Su corazón jamás había latido tan acelerado, menos su estómago había sentido esa vibrante sensación. Algo florecía y aunque se sintiera cobarde por no decir todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, se sentía bien de estar así de cerca con ella.

Juvia podía leerlo a la perfección y parecía no importarle lo poco sincero que era con los dos. Parecía que le había inyectado vida con ese beso. No le preguntaba y ni le presionaba por saber por qué lo había hecho, estaba bien con ignorar la realidad.

―¿Le parece bien si Gray-sama y Juvia van a cenar los dos solos?

Sin darle chance de responder, lo guío a quién sabía dónde. No preguntó, se dejó llevar por aquel huracán azul del que no quería escapar. Pensando en los puntos ciegos que tenían los humanos.

Aquellas cosas que se negaban a ver para no sufrir. ¿Y si eso era lo que pasaba con Juvia? ¿Si tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decirle? Por algo Juvia no le daba la oportunidad de hablar, aunque estuviera feliz por el beso, porque tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decirle. _Una excusa o una disculpa. Algo que argumentaba que había sido un error._

Y si ella no quería saber. Él, más que nunca, quería decírselo.

 ** _#_**

La cena había estado normal. No había sido agradable por su vacilación y la aparente resignación de Juvia. Gray la había observado todo ese rato y veía que perdía su fuerza conforme pasaban los minutos, como si la maga de agua presintiera que esa burbuja de felicidad se reventaría en cualquier momento.

El mago de hielo podía adivinarlo; solo aprovechaba lo "último" que le quedaba. Porque en cualquier momento él se iría para atrás ―según Juvia―. Podían avanzar tres pasos, pero siempre retrocederían dos debido a él.

Y esa fue su velada. Ella esperando por su boba, acostumbrada, excusa y huida. Y él, tamborileando entre los nervios y la incertidumbre. Quería romper el paradigma, pero estaba tan inseguro de sus medios.

Desquiciado y como si no hubiera dormido en días ―neurótico y lunático―, dio la última bocanada que necesitaba. Expulsó el humo del cigarro y lo apagó, tal pronto se sintió listo para continuar.

Juvia lo esperaba un poco más alejada y lo veía caminar hasta ella.

―Escucha Juvia… yo… ―al hablar rascó su nuca, nervioso ―yo…

―Gray-sama no debería fumar tanto.

―No es como si fumara mucho ―se defendió ante la interrupción. Frunció el entrecejo. Decía la verdad, era raro cuando fumaba y cuando lo hacía era justificado ―solo que yo… ―calló, de nuevo le había cambiado el tema ―no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Apartó la mirada y musitó algo que no entendió, por lo rápido y lo bajo que hablaba. Bufó algo fastidiado.

―Gray-sama no tiene por qué disculparse ―se anticipó a él. Arqueó una ceja al escucharla hablar ―Juvia no quiere saber si Gray-sama se arrepiente… todo está bien así.

―Oe Juvia. Yo no he dicho nada de eso ―colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la maga. _«Pero lo dirá»._ Leyó el claro mensaje de miedo infundado en sus ojos. Tomó aire y negó, esta vez no lo haría ―y tampoco lo diré.

El mago de hielo sonrió de medio lado al ver que los ojos de Juvia se ampliaban con sus sorpresivas palabras.

Ya estuvo bueno de huir de la felicidad, ¿no?

Ya lo sabía.

Ya la había besado.

Ya era hora de ser feliz y amarla.

Por un momento le sostuvo la mirada, estaba seguro que ella no reaccionaba porque se debatía si era realidad o era un sueño. No obstante, cuando sintió que sus delgados brazos rodearon su cintura para abrazarlo, le demostró que le creía.

Por solo un minuto más quiso permanecer así y la abrazó para pegarla más a su cuerpo. La maga de agua enterró su rostro en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir su calidez y provocando que su corazón latiera fuerte y rápido.

Estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado. No había porque seguir huyendo si sentía algo especial por ella ―decir que la amaba era algo demasiado prematuro, pero estaba en ese camino y la quería―, y ahora por fin se dejaba llevar.

Faltaban cosas que superar y aclarar, pero ella estaría a su lado y eso lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Y aquí termina esto. Posiblemente hile esta historia con otra para darle continuación. xD A diferencia de la GruviaWeek aquí hubo beso y saqué mis frustraciones. xD Algo fuera del universo normal y me fui al carajooooooo :( me odio por el OOC. Y como siempre, abuso de él pero hoy exageré xD

―Gracias por seguir la historia.

―Agradezco más, obvio, a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar los capítulos. Me hacen sentir que no estoy tan loca :'D y el apoyo siempre es bueno. **_Nym._** No más atrasos, que nos hacemos viejas XD Seis capítulos y no sabemos cuántos días en realidad se demoró. xD "Te conozco Banana, no puedes aguantar. Así como no puedo aguantar dejarte review aunque te odie ahora mismo :x" SÉ PECADO. **_Dora._** Ya le di continuación. xD DON'T WORRY. ¡Gracias por comentar y espero no ser tan mala! XD


End file.
